Semiconductor lasers are featured in small power consumption, compactness, and the like and have been widely used in various fields such as optical communication, optical recording, material processing, and the like. As a semiconductor laser module on which semiconductor lasers are implemented, a module in which a plurality of semiconductor lasers are provided inside a package is known (Patent Literature 1).